Ela
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Afinal, não desejava esquecê-la. Isso seria o mesmo que a morte. E ele não poderia deixá-la morrer novamente.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá meus amigos.

Trago para vocês mais uma fic revisada e devidamente corrigida. Espero que a leitura esteja se tornando mais prazerosa.

Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

_**ELA**_

Era tarde da noite. A chuva caia forte. Ele escutava o som dos trovões. Aquela chuva continuaria por muito tempo. Não se importava com aquilo. Novamente havia sido desperto por aquele sonho. Sempre o mesmo sonho. Não conseguiria dormir novamente. Sem se importar com a tempestade, saiu. Já estava cansado. Ela o perseguia em todos os lugares. Não importa o que fizesse, ela estava lá. Sempre com aquele olhar de decepção, mas sempre com amor. Por que ela tinha de amá-lo tanto? Por que teve que fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela? Por que não poderia simplesmente esquecê-lo como todos os outros? Bem, isso não importa mais. Ele se livraria dela. A esqueceria. Assim, quem sabe, ela o deixe em paz. Não agüentava mais essa perseguição. Ela o estava enlouquecendo.

A chuva gelada naquela noite fria o fazia lembrar-se de si mesmo. Tão frio. Podia ser cruel e destruir qualquer coisa em seu caminho, ou simplesmente frio e levar tristeza para onde fosse. Foi quando ele viu. A chuva cessava. Agora não passava de uma fraca garoa, estragando o dia das crianças que gostariam de sair para brincar. O sol já nascia. A sua frente, sendo iluminada pela primeira luz daquele dia, e ainda sim, sendo molhada pela chuva que continuava fracamente, uma cerejeira. A árvore aparentava gostar da sensação da água sofre suas folhas. A forte tempestade de alguns minutos atrás não a incomodou. E agora, bem diante dos seus olhos, ela lhe entrega o momento mais mágico de sua vida. Aos poucos, os vários botões de flores espalhados pelos inúmeros galhos, começam a florescer. A primeira coisa na qual pensou foi ela. Ela que não se importava com sua crueldade e frieza. Ela que permanecerá forte esperando tudo se acalmar para mostrar-lhe outro lado da vida. Ela que guardará o que tinha de mais valioso para ele. Ela que o perseguia. Ela que o enlouquecia. Ela que o salvara. Ela... por quem se apaixonara...

Infelizmente, era tarde demais. Sua culpa. Ela, agora, era inalcançável. E por mais que dissesse que queria esquecê-la, não se permitia fazê-lo. Ele a amava. E só percebeu isso após matá-la. Sim, ele a tinha matado. Não de propósito. Nunca seria capaz de dizer ou fazer algo contra ela. Esse foi o problema. Não fez nada. A abandonou. A esqueceu. A ignorou. E, assim, a matou.

Lembra-se como se fosse ontem. A sensação de retornar a Konoha. Aquela não era sua casa. Nunca possuiu uma. Mas aquela era a casa dela. E, sendo assim, dele também. Sentia saudades da doce voz o chamando. Da preocupação no olhar dela sempre que lutava. Mas enfim voltava. Agora ele permaneceria com ela. Reconstruiriam, juntos, seu clã. A faria feliz. Sua vida agora era ela. Ficou surpreso. Assim que entrou, os guardas o olharam e baixaram a cabeça, permitindo sua entrada. Foi direto a casa dela. A Hokage teria de esperar. Ela era mais importante. A casa estava cheia, mas nem por isso alegre. Enquanto entrava viu Ino chorando em um canto. Ao vê-lo a garota enlouqueceu. Tentou atacá-lo. Gritava que a culpa era dele. Ele estranhou. A menina sempre fora uma de suas fãs. O que aconteceu? Viu a mãe de sua amada chorando. Virou o rosto preocupado e viu uma foto dela rodeada de flores. Aquilo parecia um velório. Mas ela não podia ter morrido. Estava em choque. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Naruto estava ao seu lado. Obviamente estivera chorando até o momento. O rosto agora maduro ainda estava molhado. Calmamente e sem dizer nada, o amigo lhe entregou uma carta. Aquele envelope exalava o cheiro dela. Como sentira saudades daquele perfume. Lentamente passou a mão pelo retrato onde ela sorria. Afastou-se daquele lugar. Partia novamente. Assim que passou pelos portões, parou em uma árvore qualquer, nem havia percebido que era uma cerejeira. Começou a ler a carta. Era a letra dela. Não se permitiu chorar. Ele nunca chorara. Não iria ser por ela que o faria.

Era estranho ainda estar assim. Já haviam se passado dois anos desde o ocorrido. Porém ainda parecia que havia sido ontem que lerá aquela carta pela primeira vez. No entanto, já havia perdido a conta na verdade. Nesse exato momento, ele agora a estava lendo novamente. As palavras ainda eram como facadas em sua alma. Ele lia linha por linha. Seu coração pedia para que parasse, pois doía ler aquilo. Ao mesmo tempo pedia para que continuasse, pois precisava ouvir as últimas palavras dela para ele mais uma vez. Tão preciosa carta, já amassada após ser lida tantas vezes, com cuidado. Não poderia estragar sua única lembrança dela. Calmamente retornava a caverna onde estava acampando. Não tinha para onde ir nem para onde voltar. Cansara-se daquele lugar. Era hora de seguir viagem. Antes de ir embora, no entanto, voltou àquela cerejeira. Olhou-a em uma despedida silenciosa. Afastou-se e seguiu viagem. Estava esperando a morte, era um fato. Mas não seria nas mãos de qualquer um. Não. Ela pediu para que ele vivesse. E assim faria. Procurava alguém forte o bastante para derrotá-lo. Mas não encontrava. Sempre vencias as batalhas. E não podia simplesmente invadir uma vila para ser morto pelo exército. A reputação de Konoha cairia. E ela não queria isso. As palavras daquela carta maldita ecoavam em sua mente.

"_Eu te amo Sasuke-kun. Sempre amei."_

Estava em um raro momento de fraqueza. Por que ninguém aparecia para destruí-lo?

"_Descobri que estou doente. Mas não se preocupe. Ficarei bem."_

Por que não voltou antes? Por que não estivera com ela pelo menos nos últimos momentos. Por que não conseguia chorar?

"_Desculpe-me por ser tão fraca."_

Ela não era fraca. Ele era. Ele fugira. Ele a abandonara. E agora pagava por isso.

"_Desculpe por achar que um dia mereceria estar ao seu lado."_

Sem nada a fazer, ele continuou vagando. Sem rumo. Algum dia a reencontraria. E quem sabe, talvez fosse digno de ficar ao seu lado. Quem sabe, finalmente pudesse chorar, dizer que a amava e pedir perdão por tudo que fizera.

"_Lembre-se, nada disso é sua culpa."_

Ela sabia que os outros o culpariam, e já o perdoava. Ele realmente não a merecia. Outra cerejeira. Ficaria ali por enquanto. Sempre procurou ficar perto de lugares que a lembrem. O fazia se sentir bem. E o ajudava a se lembrar do perfume dela. Afinal, não desejava esquecê-la. Isso seria o mesmo que a morte. E ele não poderia deixá-la morrer novamente. Não a sua pequena flor de cerejeira. Não a sua Sakura...

* * *

Apesar do tamanho reduzido da história, devo dizer que, quando a escrevi, sentia vontade de chorar. Espero que tenha sido capaz de apresentar o sofrimento e amor dos personagens. Ah! Antes que me esqueça: as frases da carta apresentada nessa fic não estão em ordem linear. Muitos devem estar achando que esta observação é desnecessária, porém, a alguém ela pode ser útil.

Beijos e um ótimo dia a todos.


End file.
